


His Girl

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Even if your relationship with Steve Rogers was under the radar you wondered after being On/Off for years that were you really “His Girl ?”OrWere just, A distraction. An escape.





	His Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one is for my personal satisfaction, I was so mad when I saw Steve kiss Sharon in CACW that had to take it out somehow… Also can’t write any story without Bucky it seems, so he is here too… Reader is a little brat but i think it’s justified (;D #sorrynotsorry) , this one is cheesy, a little extra, too fluffy and Tony & Bucky spoiling her with attention, isn’t that’s what everyone wants.
> 
> Also recommend to listen to song “La Vie en Rose” by Louis Armstrong, original is in French it’s beautiful too but, love Armstong’s version may be because I love Saxophones tune…

Tires of your Audi screeched the garage floor and you jumped out of the driver seat slamming the door as hard as you could.

The last straw was drawn tonight and you were determined to end it with murders of two of United States most loved people. One of which was most wanted war criminal not too long ago.

Bucky was working on his Harley when he heard you, but before he could call you, you were already in the elevator. 

Then he saw two black SUV’s enter the garage and 4 agents literally jumping out before those stopped and running for the elevator.

“Those idiots”, Bucky muttered as he got up to clean himself. It was going to be a long night.

“F.R.Y.D.A.Y, be a Dear and tell me where those two  _idiots_  are?” you called

“Your father & Captain Roger’s in conference room with Avenger’s and several other delegates from different agencies” she replied. 

You have been calling them idiots so much recently, that whenever anyone said  _the_  word in compound, AI just addressed those two.

You hesitated for a moment thinking if it was the right time, but memories of tonight were flooded and your rage towards both of them was renewed.

As elevator door opened, you stomped towards the conference room full of people.  

You slammed the glass door open so hard that agents standing next to it jumped to the side, your eyes searched for your targets.

Your father was sitting at the head of the table and on his right was sitting the man once brought emotions out of you that could only be called  _Love_  but when you saw him now, only  _Rage_  came out.

You saw Sharon sitting next to him; apparently she was leaning towards him to show something on the tab, but it got you angrier seeing her under your roof sitting next to him.

You threw your shoes on the table, they landed with loud clink, and that got you everyone’s attention.

“I was pretty clear last week when I asked, you to keep me out of your little freak show” you raised your voice at your father.

Tony started saying, “Pumpkin, listen….” his voice trailed when you raised your hand to silence him.

“What part of I don’t want any more watch dogs around me, didn’t you understand?” You asked

By then the agents who were added to your security details entered the room.

Tony just rubbed his temples, “It’s not like that darling, listen to me…” but you were beyond your capacity to listen.

Steve tried to take control of the situation & asked the agents,

“What happened?” his face was now hard.

He was pretty clear to them that they had to keep distance from you and engage only when absolutely necessary.

You were supposed to be unaware of them following you. With everything that was happening around with sudden disappearances and some Alien attacks there was no way in hell he was going to leave you unprotected!

“We kept our distance sir, as per your instructions” agent informed 

“But then after they finished their dinner she left for the ladies room, her companion left five minutes after her. Both of them didn’t come out for about 20 mins so we went looking for them” 

when he couldn’t continue the story second agent came to his rescue.

Although he was equally embarrassed he knew he had to give the information,

“We went looking for them when we reached the ladies room we heard her scream” next part he mumbled something like ‘Ohh god help me’ but with many enhanced people sitting around he didn’t have to repeat it  _certainly_ not for ‘Captain America’ who now looked petrified,

“So we walked in on them in compromising position, her being bent on the sink and ...” his voice trailed when Tony put his face in his hands and black widow was giving him death glare.

The first agent having recovered enough said, “we tackled the man without thinking and then…” he looked at you as if not sure that you wanted everyone to hear what your date had said.

But you were embarrassed beyond words so you just said, 

“Ohh, please don’t stop on my account now! We Starks have habit of embarrassing ourselves or people embarrassing us, don’t we Dad?” you asked Tony.

The stupid agent thought to continue, 

“Well after she asked us to release him, the guy, her date said No  _pussy_  is worth getting humiliated like this! Not even a  _Stark’s_ ”

You shuddered at the memory when your date pulled out your lacy thong from his pocket and threw it at you.  

There were collective huffs and sighs in the room, but no one dared to utter a word avoid adding fuel the already raging fire.

Tears had pooled into your eyes but you were going to get this out today, it was now or never. You spoke to Tony, who looked utterly horrified,

“You know, today more than any other day I wish my mother would have put me up for adoption, instead of coming to you”

Tony looked helpless, but your words were poured on him like hot acid, 

“You have put me through so much in my life but, this” you gestured in general direction of the room and people in it,

“I refuse to be part of your freak circus anymore. This is my life let me live the way I want or I will burn this whole place down and you won’t be able to do anything” you warned.

“It’s us who have added security details to your routine, Becca” Sharon spoke. 

Ohh this bitch had some nerve to speak to you like you were a petulant child in your own house.

“It’s Ms. Stark to you” you said with dead pan face, you could see from corner of your eye Natasha smirking proudly.

“and last time I check, it’s my companies technology that you guys were begging for to save the world” you crossed your hands over your chest as you stared her down.

“Don’t forget who you are talking to” you said as she looked at Steve.

“Becca, please we just want you safe” Steve spoke to you now almost pleading, trying to get you to see the reasons.

“It’s Ms. Stark to you as well Rogers and only people I need saving from is you and your little circus”, 

you were now in fully threatening mode, as you walked up to  him leaning closer to his face.

“Put your bitch & dogs on the leash, or not even Asgaurd or Wakanda will be able to shelter any of you from me”,

with that you removed lacy thong from your coat pocket and put it on his shoulder.  

You didn’t miss the look of utter shock on Steve, Sharon & your father’s face before walking out of the room.

If anyone ever wished to know what pin drop silence situation meant, this was it. Just then, agent let out a huff and said something about not being paid enough to babysit a spoilt brat.

Before Tony could launch himself at the agent, a metal arm picked the agent up by his throat,

“Never talk about her like this again or you will not live to see another  _sunrise_ ” Bucky warned.

“Bucky put him down” Steve ordered

Bucky dropped the agent on the floor but not before putting fear of Winter Soldier in him.  Agent just coughed for air.

“You two loser’s want to enlighten me why Becca was so pissed?”  Bucky asked Tony & Steve who were still recovering from your outburst.

“You have 10 seconds to speak  _punk_  before I start making some holes” Bucky asked Steve.

“We added security detail, was telling you about last week” Steve sighed

“What do you mean added, Steve I had specifically told you not to do anything before I/we speak to her” Bucky said with frustrating huff

“You need to ease her into it, you know she hates it when we sprung things on her” Bucky added running hands through his hair.

“Damn it Buck!” Steve said impatiently, 

“We’re receiving threats, from all directions; no one’s safe!” he said

“We can’t leave her unprotected, she has been acting like a…” his voice trailed when Bucky raised his eyebrows & eyes warning him to choose his words wisely.

“Well you know how she has been acting…” Steve said

“And, whose fault is that?” Bucky asked

“We are just trying to set safety protocols for family, so we can focus on more important work” Sharon came to Steve’s defense. 

Ohh this girl needs to learn when to shut up.

“Listen Miss, the only reason I’m being civil is because you are a niece of someone I used to  _admire_  a lot” Bucky said

“But if you are implying that Becca is in anyway inconvenience and you’re doing her favor I will forget my civility” “Here is a advise, stay out of our  _family_  issues” Bucky added.

For this once Tony was grateful for letting Barnes in, he knew he had to play nice with everyone to deal with upcoming threat but right now he truly was pissed at Steve for talking him into adding a security tail on you.

Bucky loved his kid like his own and he didn’t follow general rules of society when it came to protect who he called his own.

“You screwed up punk, big time” he turned to Steve 

“Fix it before you lose her for good!!!”

With that Bucky picked up your shoes and clutch that you had dropped, and made his way out to look for you.

      --------

It had been three days since, your outburst Tony had apologized endlessly but you had limited access to your living area in the compound.

You worked from your home office to avoid any further public contact.

Bucky kept his distance but took updates on you from F.R.Y.D.A.Y. & made sure she was monitoring that you were eating & sleeping.

After your outburst you had cried yourself to sleep thinking why were you put through this torture and how you could escape it.

You totally thought of moving to Malibu again from where Pepper operated when she needed break from your father.

Last night was different though, your friends offered to come and take you out to start celebrations from mid-night as it was your birthday. 

But argument with Tony & Steve had soured your mood to such extent that you told them you won’t be celebrating at all.

You had cried yourself to sleep looking at photos of your childhood and all the birthdays you celebrated with your mother. 

How you wished she was still alive and you would never come to stay with Tony.

> _Your mother & Tony met at the boarding school; both understood the burdens of coming from rich family. The pressure over bearing & successful parents put on their children._
> 
> _They formed an easy friendship, which continued till after they went their separate ways to college. Often your mother was invited to Tony’s frat parties._
> 
> _After one of such wild party she found out she was pregnant. She was still in college, but didn’t want to terminate the pregnancy. Her parents cut all ties with her saying she was a disgrace to them._
> 
> _Tony found out and blamed himself for her situation, offered your mother job at Stark Industries and Tony agreed to be the father of the child._
> 
> _Your mother continued to work and finished her college education. Tony’s erratic behavior continued, after death of his parents._
> 
> _His friendship with your mother never faded. He showed up on your birthdays with lots of presents but he was always introduced as your mother’s best friend._
> 
> _You paid no attention._
> 
> _After your mother died in car accident, courts found Tony and handed him your custody. Pepper became your surrogate parent and Happy became all-purpose guardian._
> 
> _You were not complaining, Tony was good man and though it was sort of bizarre combination but it was family._
> 
> _Then Tony became Iron man and everything changed, suddenly everyone was interested in him._
> 
> _Not that he didn’t attract crowd before but now people were interested in anything and everything around him. So he kept you close._
> 
> _After finishing college you moved to New York with him. You started working with Pepper._
> 
> _Life was good until more catastrophes’ happened._
> 
> _You met Steve Roger’s not long after your move to NY. It was not hard to fall for the man, he was a perfect gentleman._
> 
> _He was always around the Tower doing things like cooking or sketching._
> 
> _He came to you to understand modern era, not technology but how people interacted. He was amazed with the freedom women had. Safety and Voice to do whatever they wanted._
> 
> _He usually came to your office during lunch time. Liked to hear you talk about your work, he never got bored of your mundane tasks. You always felt relaxed around him, whenever your father got on your nerves Steve went to Captain mode and handled him well._
> 
> _He told you lot about his time, people around him. His family. He hated when Tony came home drunk or was around you in that state._
> 
> _He told you stories about Howard, Peggy, & Bucky. Steve was a good story teller so you almost felt like you knew all these people. Howard was technically your grandfather but you never had a chance to meet him.  _
> 
> _You reveled in his attention, though he treated you nothing more than Tony’s daughter there was a certain pull he felt towards you. He didn’t dwell and you didn’t push._
> 
> _Things kept happening years after years, after fall of shield Steve was back in New York and Tony was sort of leader of Avenger’s. You rekindled your friendship with Steve._
> 
> _He informed you about Bucky being alive and turned into a weapon he nearly lost it speaking about him. You felt bad for him wanted to comfort him, then he told you about Sharon and his relationship with her; how he found out she wasn’t who she said she was, etc._
> 
> _One thing Steve hated more than anything is lies. He hated that Shield had lied to him, and he was questioning his existence. The afternoon turned into evening and evening turned into night._
> 
> _That was the first time you both found comfort in each other’s embrace. Sure it was nothing more than sleeping in one bed bodies covered in cloths entangled but for both of you it was far more intimate._
> 
> _After that night you sort of started seeing each other, it was nothing more than usual friendship as both of you didn’t know where things might go. For him you were still Tony’s daughter._
> 
> _It was nothing more than usual lunches at your office then coffee dates. Then stroll in the park. He accompanying, you to some charity balls._
> 
> _Noting was official. No one asked questions everything was fine. Then it moved to more steady relationship. Tony just kept blind eye. He could see both of you happy and safe, he didn’t meddle._
> 
> _Then Ultron happened and everything changed, again. Although you were not thrilled to shelter Wanda who according to you was responsible for the chaos, Steve and his compassion made your heart change._
> 
> _You were happy tried to work things out but then, Lagos incident happened and all hell break loose. One thing went to another and there were sides to be picked._
> 
> _Steve understood that you had to stay with Tony he was your father, and you understood that he needed Bucky._
> 
> _You somehow thought this as a sign that your relationship with Steve was doomed. You tried to move-on but always found something wrong with the guys._
> 
> _After bigger threat presented itself, everybody had to come back together. You visited Steve in Wakanda where you met everyone again._
> 
> _Steve introduced you to Bucky finally, who immediately took a roll of a big brother / father figure in your life. He hovered, something about you reminded him of his sister and he always gravitated towards you._
> 
> _Who were you to complain about getting more affection? You did nothing wrong in his eyes. Whenever arguments happened he plainly made everyone agree with you there was no otherway._
> 
> _Life was getting back on track, you were finally happy, people were still unaware about Steve and your relationship but you liked it that way._
> 
> _One evening everything changed, as Sam was teasing Bucky as usual and their insults were increasing. Then Steve sided with Sam in pulling Bucky’s leg._
> 
> _Bucky who was unaware of your relationship, in his attempt to get back at Steve revealed about his kiss with Sharon when they were on the run._
> 
> _You couldn’t believe your ears, here you were pining over him for years, avoiding dating and submerging yourself in work and he goes ahead and kisses his Ex’s grandniece while on the run._
> 
> _The same woman he was mad at for lying to him._
> 
> _After that you were not yourself, you made it your mission to hurt him. You brought back guys to compound, made sure they left your living area when everyone could see them, especially Steve. You were going to live up to your name, of being a **Stark**._
> 
> _Tony was already way deep in his stuff but made it clear that he didn’t approve, Bucky didn’t like it either._
> 
> _At first he didn’t understand the change in you but after persuasion he got word out from Steve, he was livid with his best friend and Sam physically had to break the fight between the two._
> 
> _After that Bucky also gave Steve cold shoulder, although he didn’t actively stop your actions he made sure to scare the guys you brought home with his Winter Solider persona. Tony appreciated his gesture._
> 
> _Steve made attempts to make it right but you outright refused to talk to him. You not only felt betrayed but also felt that he didn’t take relationship with you seriously, that you were nothing but a diversion to pass his time._
> 
> _A distraction. An escape._
> 
> _Though, he assured you it was not the case his actions solidified your beliefs._

Morning came & F.R.Y.D.A.Y. announced that Sargent Barnes was threatening to break the door if he was not allowed in. You sighed and granted him access. You were still buried under your blankets, face down in your pillow, when you heard his heavy footsteps approaching.

“Well if you are not interested in the chocolate cake custom made especially for you from that fancy little shit expensive shop you like, let me return it and get my money back….” Bucky said.

“Leave the cake here and no one gets hurt Barnes” you warned.

Bucky chuckled, “Finally, knew you were sucker for that cake”

“Happy birthday, Becca” he hugged you and kissed your forehead.

“So what do you want to do today?” he asked you as you sat up.

**“Can we stay in bed today?”** you asked.

“We can, but don’t you want to celebrate?” Bucky asked

“No” you mumbled.

“Why is it that you Manchurian candidate, are always around my kid?” Tony asked in mock annoyance from your door

“Well because I love your kid like she is my kid” Bucky answered with equal sarcasm

“Well you’re old enough to be her grandpa” Tony retorted

You just sighed and put blankets over your head again.

“And thanks for taking credit for something you didn’t do” you heard your father say now sitting on your bed too.

“Hey now, I was the one who suggested to order this, even if didn’t pay for it” Bucky retorted.

“Am I allowed to wish my pumpkin happy birthday?” Tony asked in ridiculous soft voice you knew he was using his puppy eyes too.

“Yes” you answered from under the blankets.

“Happy birthday my love” Tony came to your side kissed your forehead and gave you a tight hug.

“I wish you get everything you want in life, I wish I could buy you anything and everything your heart’s desire, I wish your mother was still here with us to guide me when I made mistakes, I’m so sorry for letting others take the control of the situation and didn’t listen to my own daughter, please forgive me. I will do anything you want, and here forward only Happy will follow you no one else. I really, really, really Love you…” Tony finished as he hugged you even tighter & sniffle.

You peered from the blanket, “Thank you, I love you too…”

“Well, if happy family tears / reunion is done we have arranged for special breakfast for you Becca. Care to  join us?” Natasha’s voice boomed through your room.

You sighed, you dreaded facing them all; you had called them circus freaks and insulted them in front of dozens of outsiders. 

Also you didn’t want to see Steve this early in the day on your birthday.

You got ready quickly and went out; there was an elaborate breakfast buffet. With lots of birthday decorations, balloons and gifts arranged.  

Everyone greeted you, and then you were passed on like a baby from hand to hand. Everyone hugged you and wished you happy birthday also some of them apologized for the situation.

Your eyes filled with tears but you hugged them back, thanked them for their efforts.

“I suggested roses too, especially Red ones but Sargent. Barnes and Mr. Wilson said we had enough decorations” Vision informed you

You just laughed and said “it’s okay Vision ** _, Roses are overestimated_** ”

Everyone looked at you then at each other, then anywhere else. You didn’t understand this reaction but you were with weird mix of people so you ignored it.

Just then Tony spoke “Listen up kid, you are spending day with your old man”

“Ohh, nice! Let’s go to Brooklyn Becca” Bucky interrupted “can think of tons of stuff we can do” he winked at you.

“Hey you’re not her old man!” Tony said “I am, was talking about me”

Bucky just laughed and said “Funny, you just called me old man like 5mins ago in her room”

“Anyway as I was saying, before someone interrupted me rudely, you & I gonna spend the day together, made reservation for lunch at your favorite restaurant and then we have arranged a party for you in the evening.” 

Tony announced,

“Before you say anything, no we can’t cancel it, already invited all your friends. Now go get ready we are going dress shopping too.”

You knew arguing was not gonna help so you surrendered. There was a nagging feeling in back of your mind, when you didn’t see Steve anywhere. 

There was no message from him on your mobile or no gift from him. 

Not even a card.

May be he finally got the hint and moved on. May be he moved in with Sharon, you stopped yourself, you were not going to ruin your Birthday by thinking about either of them.

You spent you day with Tony and Pepper surprised you by flying to celebrate your birthday.

You told both Tony & Pepper that you were thinking about moving back to west coast, they didn’t disagree immediately but you knew Tony was not happy.

As promised Tony through one of the most elaborate parties of his. Who’s who of business world was invited along with all your friends. Most of them were, busy ogling over Avenger’s but you didn’t mind.

You stepped out on one of the half coved terrace which was not lite, but your mood was so gloomy that you welcomed the darkness.

You were missing your mother and if you didn’t lie to yourself you thought Steve would at least message you.

You were on verge of crying when, someone pulled you into a hug. It didn’t take long for you to recognize the embrace; you just didn’t have it in you to fight anymore. 

So you let go, you just pushed yourself further in his chest and cried.

“I’m sorry” Steve said

“Don’t cry please, I can’t be the one making you cry especially on your birthday too” he said

You just inhaled his scent and circled your arms tighter around him. You were so fierce in your hug that even super soldier squirmed a little.

Steve took your face in his hands as he said, 

“I’m sorry to have put you through everything. I never meant to hurt you. You are far more precious to me than anyone else. Anyone I have ever loved has been taken away from me. With this new threat I was so scared that it just paralyzed me. So I thought you hating me, is better than we loving each other. Please believe me when I say  _I love you_  more than anyone and anything in this world”

“I will never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did, I know it’s a poor excuse to blame the situation but my brain and heart didn’t have any coordination. I was hurt beyond words and couldn’t find a way” 

the whole time he looked at you and you couldn’t tear your gaze away from his. 

He was sincere in his apology.

“I Love you Becca” Steve said.

You just gave him a peck on the lips and hugged him tight.

Just then lights came on and you could see you were surrounded by dozens and dozens of red roses and ‘ _La Vie en rose’_ started playing on a vintage gramophone.

“I know you think they’re overestimated but I am old school, and nothing says 

_I Love You_  better than Red Roses…” he took your hands in his & led you to a makeshift dance floor.

“I love you Becca, be  _my_   _girl?_ ” Steve asked.

Then music stopped and you heard voices,

“Damn Barnes, look what you did. I asked you to be gentle its vintage, now it’s broken man” Sam complained

“Hey, my arm is new, I couldn’t help and the pin broke” Bucky defended his action.

Steve rolled eyes at his friends acting up again.

“I’m sorry” he apologized.

“Don’t be” you said.

Then you called F.R.I.D.A.Y. and told her to play the song.

“Sometimes it’s good to use technology’ you said

When Louis Armstrong’s saxophone started playing through speakers, you both just went with the flow reacquainting yourselves with each other. Finding a rhythm, right pace!

You danced the night away; you were  _Happy_  without the care of the world…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, would love to hear from you. :)  
> You can also find me on Tumblr by @lostinthoughtsandfeelings


End file.
